Richard Watterson
Richard Buckley Watterson '''jest jedną z głównych postaci w serialu. Nie jest odpowiedzialnym ojcem ani wzorem do naśladowania. Pomimo jego dziecinnego zachowania i nieodpowiednich manier, Richard ma dobre intencje i kocha swoją rodzinę. Wprawdzie powiedział, że Darwin jest jego ulubionym dzieckiem, ale szybko zaprzeczył mówiąc "ulubionym zwierzątkiem". Wygląd Richard jest bardzo podobny do swojej córki Anais. Oboje są różowymi królikami, lecz Anais jest bardzo mała, a Richard otyły. Ma sześć krótkich, czarnych wąsów po obu stronach twarzy i długie rzęsy. Mimo, że nie pracuje, prawie zawsze jest ubrany jak pracownik biurowy: ma białą koszulę z krawatem i jasnobrązowe spodnie. Jego dolna część tułowia jest wystarczająco duża, by rzucić cień na uda. Podobnie jak jego żona i syn, chodzi boso. W sezonie drugim jego wygląd nieznacznie się zmienia. Cień na jego nogach jest znacznie mniejszy, jego oczy są częściej okrągłe. W sezonie trzecim oczy Richarda, podobnie jak reszty rodziny, są już zawsze okrągłe. Osobowość Richard jest ojcem i mężem w rodzinie Wattersonów, ale nie jest odpowiedzialny i brak mu zdrowego rozsądku. Jest bardzo leniwy, zdecydowanie nie stanowi wzoru do naśladowania. Richard kocha swoją rodzinę i ma dobre intencje, pomimo braku inteligencji i dojrzałości. Żarłoczność Richard bardzo lubi jedzenie, zwłaszcza kiełbasę. Przez to właśnie ma nadwagę. Jego obsesja na punkcie jedzenia może być dla niego zgubą, jak wtedy, gdy miał pomóc swojej żonie w odcinku Łyżka, ale zamiast tego zajął się lizaniem kiełbasy leżącej na podłodze. Niedojrzałość Richard jest bardzo dziecinny, co widać w wielu odcinkach. Wierzy w duchy i Świętego Mikołaja, dołącza do dziecinnych zabaw Gumballa. W wielu odcinkach widzimy go w samej bieliźnie - okazuje się, że Richard jest zbyt leniwy by samodzielnie się ubrać. Pomaga mu w tym jego żona, Nicole. Nie potrafi też zachowywać się właściwie w miejscach publicznych. W odcinku Hełm oszukuje Nicole po to, aby wziąć udział w teleturnieju. Powód dla którego Richard posiada taką osobowość jest pokazany w odcinku Autorytet. '''Okazało się, że babcia Jojo niańczyła go przez całe życie, w rezultacie wychowując go na osobę niezdolną do logicznego myślenia oraz leniwą. Lenistwo Richard jest niezwykle uzdolniony jeśli chodzi o lenienie się. W 1983 roku nadano mu tytuł Najleniwszej Osoby w Elmore. Pokonał tym samym Leniwego Larry'ego, który później porzucił swój bezczynny tryb życia i ustatkował się. Gumball i Darwin próbowali przekonać go by zmierzył się z ich ojcem, ale nie udało im się doprowadzić do tej rywalizacji. W związku z tym Richard pozostał najbardziej leniwym obywatelem Elmore. Galeria W6.jpg W4.png W7.jpg W3.jpg W2.jpg W1.jpg W8.png W5.jpg W9.jpg Diningroom2.png Wejsciedokuchni.png Images.jpg Ciekawostki *Richard potrafi mówić po hiszpańsku (Odcinek Pilot). *Jest beznadziejnym, nieostrożnym kierowcą. *Richard urodził się 25 Maja *Wydaje się być nieco podobny do Homera Simpsona. *Pierwotnie miał być szczupłym niebieskim psem, ale ostatecznie został otyłym różowym królikiem. *Kiedy tylko Richard znajduje pracę, równowaga we Wszechświecie zostaje zaburzona. *Za pomocą siły woli może wyhodować wąsy (odc. Zwrot gotówki). *Przyznał, że woli Darwina od swoich biologicznych dzieci, ale szybko się poprawił. *Ślini się, gdy śpi i mówi przez sen (od. Skarb). *Mierzy 195 centymetrów. *Ma specjalną piosenkę, którą nuci podczas wykonywania różnych prac lub kąpania się. *Zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojej otyłości, a nawet dziecinności. *Jest podobny do Peter'a Griffin'a z serialu Family Guy. *Z odcinka Skarb wynika, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za kłopoty finansowe Wattersonów, gdyż wydał całe oszczędności rodziny na gwiazdę. *W odcinku Różdżka Richard mówi, że gdy był mniej więcej w wieku Gumballa (12 lat) zaczął krzyczeć z rozpaczy dowiedziawszy się, że magia nie istnieje i wrzeszczał tak bez przerwy przez 15 lat. Ostatnia scena z retrospekcji, w której krzyczy ma miejsce podczas ślubu Richarda, a w odcinku Małpa, podczas innej retrospekcji już nie wrzeszczy na ślubie. Można więc wywnioskować, że ożenił się z Nicole mając 27 lat. Zaś w odcinku Impreza Richard mówi, że minęło 20 lat odkąd zostali małżeństwem. Te wszystkie informacje pozwalają dojść do wniosku, że jego (i Nicole, ponieważ chodziła do tej samej klasy) wiek to 47 lat. Oczywiście zakładając, że nie mamy tu do czynienia z niekonsekwencją twórców kreskówki. *W odcinku Wina powiedział, że jego drugie imię to Buckley. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Rodzina Wattersonów Kategoria:Króliki Kategoria:Główne postaci Kategoria:Postacie główne